


The Unravelment of Iris Part 2: Deep End

by Alithewitch



Series: The Unravelment of Iris [2]
Category: Magical Diary
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Magic-Users, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithewitch/pseuds/Alithewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris continues on trying to figure out what she is and what she can do, struggling to keep secrets from people she once thought she could trust, and learning more about what might of happen to both of her sisters, hopefully she will get the answers in time before she winds up missing or dead too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 2 Art

**Author's Note:**

> Just the art for part 2~


	2. Dreaming

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Hieronymous and I manage to both yell at the same time, Potsdam, on the other hand, is calm, cool, collected, and giggling at us. As if the fact that people are missing is a laughing matter, especially considering one of them being my twin sister.

“Well aren’t you two getting along well?” Hieronymous is not pleased by Potsdam in the slightest considering he is muttering under his breath, I as well am not pretty happy with how she is handling this circumstance.

"But yes Miss Mallory is missing, she and the other Wildseed students from other schools may have been kidnapped. The council has people trying to manage the situation."

I feel as though I can't breathe. I close my eyes trying my best to not cry right now.

Why, why would someone take her away, why would someone take any of those other students away too?

I can't even....I must not get too upset, I must stay calm. I have to stay calm, nothing good comes from crying or shouting or simply getting upset, especially in my situation...

"May? They can not tell what is going on?"

"Whoever or whatever may have taken them covered their tracks well. There were definite signs of a struggle in some cases, but in others....like Miss Malory there was nothing present at all. Though that may be because of another reasoning...."

"And what would that be?"

"Possession."

What? I open my eyes. All this time she was possessed? How long was she? When could she even have been?

“She was possessed and you did not take notice of this?”

“It wasn’t a recent ordeal, it happened far too many years ago for it to be even noticed. The only reason I came to be aware of this was because of Evangeline, she herself had found signs of it.”

“E-Eva? Shes....?”

“Yes, she just so happens to be the one leading this investigation.”

I am not sure how I am to feel about that, nor do I care much really. Twila was possessed for years! Was it before or after I left? Must have been afterward right? Cause if it was before....

I didn’t notice a thing.

How horrible of a sister can I be?

“H-how long? And...how was she able to tell?” I needed to know.

“For about eight years and how she was able to tell well, when a person becomes possessed whatever possesses them leaves a mark of some sort behind, at first it is very noticeable, but as time goes on the mark fades, much like the free will of the person possessed. It would seem one way or another your sister managed to break the possession on her own, and Eva found traces of what remained of the destroyed mark at your old home.”

“.....I see.” She was possessed for long and I didn’t notice a damn thing, I’m horrible so very horrible.

Tears fall from my eyes and I feel the need to curl up in a ball and die.

“Oh dearie, do not blame yourself for not being able to tell, you were a child, you wouldn’t of notice a single thing wrong.” How is that suppose to make me feel better?

“I’m her twin sister, of course, I should have noticed something was wrong with her!”

She was gone all this time, the girl I met wasn’t her, it was some damn demon or spirit or something pretending to be her, I didn’t even notice!

I thought so badly of her, and it wasn’t even her.

She needed me and I failed her.

I failed.

I failed at everything.

I hear footsteps coming toward me. “Leave me alone! Please...just leave me alone....I’m fine, just continue the conversation forget I’m here...okay?”

I wipe away my tears, but more form in their place. It doesn’t stop me from trying, though.

And do try, and try and-

Hieronymous is the first to speak. “What are we to do about this?”

Petunia answers. “Nothing at all, like I said before the Council is handling this issue.” Seriously?

He is not happy with the answer. “Children have gone missing and we are to just sit here and pretend nothing has happened? What about the other Wildseed students that are away from school right now? Should we not be contacting them and sending them back to school early?”

“Oh Hieronymous the Council already gave strict instructions to not cause a panic of any kind, so we will be patient and wait for any more news of the situation.”

What? What bullshit is this? Anger has now placed my sadness. “No, that isn’t okay in the slightest! Students are missing and we are to just do nothing? The ones that are still out there could be taken away too! For all we know the ones already missing could be de-”

I can’t speak. I open my mouth and try to form words, but nothing comes out. I try again and again, nothing. Did I lose my voice? I don’t feel any pain......did....

I now stare bewildered at Professor Potsdam.

“Shhh, calm down you are causing quite the ruckus. I am sure they will be fine, same goes for your sister okay?” Even though her voice is gentle and sweet I can’t help but feel utterly frighten by her. I look away scared and embarrassed.

Then I simply nod my head not sure if I can speak again and not really wanting to try again anyways.

“Now it is quite late, tomorrow we shall deal with your little predicament okay?” I nod again still not looking at her.

“Alright then, goodnight!” I hear her leave the room and everything is silent, but only for a moment.

“If you weren’t going to snap at her I sure would have in your place.” His words were bitter and angry. I look up at him now.

“I didn’t break anything did I?” I really hoped not.

“No you didn’t, even if you had, I would have understood.”

I sigh. “What now?”

“Like she said, it is late, I suggest you sleep.” Heh, sleep like I will be getting any of the sorts for the next few months after hearing all of this.

“.....You too.” He somehow managed to look even more exhausted now.

“Iris...”

“Go to bed Hieronymous.” I don’t feel like arguing and I know neither does he.

“Fine, night.”

“Night...”

He then leaves and I am left alone, I fall backward on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

This will truly be a long night.

* * *

I was dreaming and yet everything was hazy and distorted. Words...I could only hear words. I knew the voices, I knew this conversation at hand, and yet-

Why is it so hard to-

I can’t....remember...why can’t I remember? What is this? It's there, but....it isn't.

“So promise?” Violet....I could never forget her voice, so sweet and full of life and energy and-

“I promise.” Me? What promise? What did we promise?

This hurts....its hurt to remember... There was silence and then-

“Good, then I suppose it's goodbye, at least for now. When everything is done I’ll be back, I won’t.....you won’t have to deal with this anymore okay? I'll make sure of it, be good for me Iris.” Deal with what? What was going on?

Everything was fading away then, the dream, memories? Don’t leave, come back, I want to-

No....I don't.....I-

* * *

I woke up crying, curled up into a ball on my side shaking and wheezing. There was so much and so little, so many things I couldn’t understand. What was that? A dream? A memory? It felt like one, it felt....real, it was like it just happened.

As if she were still here. Why did I dream that? I couldn’t even...

My mind was foggy and I felt utterly exhausted. I need sleep, but I don’t think I can, not again, not after....that.

I drag myself up and attempt to wipe away my tears. My eyes hurt, they are probably swollen and red right now. Heh, as if I didn’t look awful enough.

“Iris? Are you awake?” Hieronymous? Did I wake him? Crap...

“Y-yeah.”

He walks into the room and I feel the immediate need to hide under the covers. Please don’t look at me I’m a mess.

“Did...you have a nightmare?” His voice was so gentle if I felt better in this moment I surely would have become flustered.

“No...yes? I....can't remember it really...just woke up crying and all.” Not really a lie, I have no idea what that was. I.....do not....I rather never find out. It didn’t feel right....the mood, the situation.....just felt wrong.

Something big happened and I don’t want to remember, I shouldn’t remember, I....can’t. I just feel that....no. Just no...

“I see....will you be alright?” No, after that I doubt it, whatever that was is gonna eat away at me like everything else as of late, but I’ll....be okay with that....for now.

Yet....

“Please stay with me.....I don’t want to be alone....just stay till I fall asleep again, okay?” I rather not sleep at all, but I must, rest is important.

He looks resigned. “Alright.” He sits down at the desk near the bed.

I feel awful for asking such a thing especially cause he needs rest too. “I’m s-”

“I know, I know, just sleep please.”

I nod, lay back down, and some time later I fall asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be another ch next month, might not, I am doing nanowritmo this year x_x


	3. No Regrets

I was shifting about under the covers not yet wanting to face what the day would bring. It was still fairly early in the morning, or so I assumed it must have been, seeing no one came to wake me. Either way, my face was buried underneath blankets and sheets trying to get as much shut-eye as possible.

I was groggy and disoriented from last night's events on top of the exhaustion I felt for quite some time now. I needed sleep and I was not getting enough of it. Perhaps I would never get enough.

But how could I sleep? Too many thoughts and feelings were left inside me making me feel sicker than I already was beforehand. Too much has happened in far too short of a time. I needed a break, a rest.

I was still not getting that. I shifted under the covers some more in frustration.

I’ll face whatever is to come later, right now I want to sleep, no nightmares, no strange dreams, just boring old sleep.

And yet my mind kept making me think. One of those thoughts being my state of physical health. I had no idea how my body managed to function as well as it was, I mean, I was still quite the wreck, every time I felt I was getting somewhere with myself, I would be set back by a sudden fit of nausea or weak shaky legs. No amount of magic or potions was going to help me there was only so much they could do, the rest was on me.

I was surely not going to be able to hide this from my roommates, nor was I likely to be still a part of the sports club after this. Not that it mattered much, I would be spending my free time focusing on other things like getting control of these stupid powers of mine.

But really how was I going to tell them what happened to me? I mean I can’t really tell them one thing without telling them another, and another.....and eventually everything in a whole. I’m fairly certain the knowledge of what I can do is....very....under wraps. Which was also good cause truly I didn’t want to face what would happen if they knew.

First off the whole puking up blood all over the dorm room floor would not be a fun topic to explain. Ellen might just faint for she was quite the neat freak. Man, I feel awful for whoever had to clean that up.

....Hopefully, that was all cleaned up.

Still what a horrible friend am I? I have been keeping secrets from them since day one. How could I ever get closer to either of them without feeling awful about myself? I am hiding things, big things, and I am going to have to continue hiding these things till this is all over with.

And then what? What....would I do with myself when all this stuff is over for good? Go back to just being a regular old student? How could I considering what I can do? Would I spend the rest of my life in fear for what I can do? Could I somehow even put these abilities of mine to good use? Do I even want to?

I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it either.

I yawn and finally pull myself up from under the covers, that is when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach followed by a loud grumbling noise.

I sigh, how can I be hungry at a time like this? Well, I suppose I should get out of bed then not like I am catching any shut eye anytime soon. I climb out carefully and when I find myself standing on my own two feet I notice there is something in the room.

No...someone? I walk over towards the desk and my eyes widen. Hieronymous was asleep, head down on the desk, his hair covering most of his peaceful face.

How in the world did he fall asleep like that? I mean I know he was exhausted and all, but that must be so uncomfortable! Is he used to falling asleep at his desk or something, shesh.

I wanna wake him up cause I am fairly hungry, but at the same time, I don’t. He looks so peaceful plus he could really use the extra sleep...

I smile at him and find myself trying to get a bit closer to him. He suddenly moves and I get startled, as result I fall backward.

Ouch! I wince in pain and right when I am about to get up I see him now fully awake and staring down at me confused.

I am now hungry and embarrassed. “Sorry....I uh, was um going to wake you and I...fell down...”

He just simply grumbles. “You didn’t manage to hurt yourself did you?”

“No....I’m fine....” My stomach growls again and I feel the need to bury myself right back under those blankets in embarrassment. “.....Sorry....a bit hungry...”

He reaches his hand out to me and helps me up. “I can tell, I’ll be back then, stay in bed, I do not need you causing further harm to yourself.” He then turns and leaves.

Well back to bed for me then I guess.

* * *

Time passes by more and more and I find myself confused and starving. I sit up staring at the door. Where is he? Could of at least sent a message or food or something then just leaving me here like this. My stomach hurts I want food.

I fall backward on the bed and whine. That’s it. “Grim get up.”

“Oh, so now I am of use to you master?” I grit my teeth.

“Grim this is not the time for this I need food like now. Mind finding someone to uh fetch me some?”

“You got to be kidding me. This is what I am reduced to now? Fetching things for you?”

I feel the need to hit Grim with something, but I am too hungry to do that. “Grim get food that is an order.”

“Of course your highness.” Grim says with a great deal of sarcasm before leaving.

Its moments later Grim burst back into the room. “Grim is something wrong?”

“Follow me.” What? Before I can say anything to Grim they swoop right back out of the room.

Seriously this right now! I bolt up from the bed and rush out of the room nearly tripping head first along the way out.

* * *

Further down the hall, I can hear yelling? Grim pauses before a door, a door I know very well being the headmistresses office. Why are we here?

“Listen.” Is all Grim says to me. What, does Grim really expect me to just listen in on other people's con- Oh wait.... Hieronymous is in there? I lean close to the door.

“If you do not tell her, I will.” Tell who what?

“Hieronymous surely she has been through enough.” ......Are they talking about me?

“She has right to know what has happened!” I really should not be listening to this even if it is about me.

I should leave, like now. Right when I about to step away from the door, I instead fall forward into the room, cause the door was actually not locked, at all. Kill me now.

I hear maniacal laughter from above. “You clumsy fool!” Great thank you Grim as if they weren’t alerted to my presence before they surely are now.

I can’t believe this is happening right now, I want to die here on this spot on the ground. I am still in my pajamas ugh, I groan.

“Oh my goodness chickadee are you okay?” Professor Potsdam says to me in a very concern voice. Well, maybe I am not in trouble.....at least with her.

I nod before slowly lifting myself off the ground refusing to look up at either of them.

I could be in bed right now, yeah hungry, starving really, but you know not dying of embarrassment for the second time this morning. Sooner or later I would get food. Why did I do this? Why did I follow Grim?

What in the world did I just fall into?

She speaks again. “Well seeing you are here....we should talk more about what been happening to you. Sit down dearie.” I sit down in the chair still refusing to look up.

“Okay....uh before we um start though could I please get something to eat?”

* * *

At the end of the very long detailed explanation of everything that has happened to me up to this point all Professor Potsdam has to say is something along the lines of ‘Oh what a marvelous little flower you are!’ In a very cheerful tone of voice.

“Thanks.” Is how I respond before continuing to eating the oatmeal I was given. I am still too hungry to give much more of a response than that.

That is when Hieronymous finally speaks. “Is that all you have to say about this? She is capable of things only master white mages should be able to do!” He is angry and that makes me really not want to be here right now....

Potsdam is confused by his anger. “And?”

“Do you know how dangerous she is to herself and others? Who knows what types of spirits she could lure here! She could get possessed!”

I stop eating and put the bowl down on the table. “P-possessed?” He means like Twila doesn’t he? I suddenly feel sick to my stomach at the thought of it. Could I lure the same type of spirit that possessed her here? Could that thing possess others too?

She doesn’t look the slightest bit troubled by what he said, which scares me. “Yes that would be an issue....there is only so much our wards could hold up against. She would need to be trained how to protect herself properly....Hieronymous there are a lot of other things I need to take care of at the moment, would you mi-”

“Yes, I have already spoken to her about this. I will see her once a week to see the extent of her abilities and help her control them.”

She claps her hands cheerfully. “Well then! I suppose we are done here, now I have other business to attend to.” She gets up and the next thing I know she is gone.

“.....She just left....” Well that was unexpected I can hear Grim once again laughing as if nothing serious happened a few moments prior.

“Of course she did, let's go.” He heads out the door and I follow closely behind.

* * *

The walk back to his room was completely silent. I was not sure if he was angry at me for earlier or still upset about whatever happened before I arrived or both. Either way, I was not keen on speaking to him while he was like this.

When we enter his room he closes the door behind us and turns to me looking pretty grim. “Iris.”

“Y-yeah what is it?” He is going to scold me now, isn’t he? Fuck.

“You should sit down, there is something important I need to tell you.” W-what? Well was not expecting that.

I sit down on the edge of his bed trying my best to not look anxious. “.....So?”

“There was crucial information left out of what Potsdam has told you last night about what happen with Miss Malory.”

I feel the air leave me for a second. No, no no don’t panic, it's nothing bad right? “....A-and that would be?”

He sighs looking fairly uncomfortable right now which scares me even more. “When whatever possessed her was forced out, it did not leave the house immediately. It...attacked anything nearby it, which happened to be some members of your family.....one being your father, none of them survived. I am sorry.”

I try to hold myself together, but the next thing I know I am a mess of sniffling and tears, I rub at my eyes with my shaky hands as I wipe my tears away, more come in its place and everything soon becomes a blur. I try to speak, but I don’t know what to say.

I’ve always tried my best to not regret the things I’ve done, but now....this. I...left them...and they’re dead. Gone just- fuck. If I.....if I....just-

No...I can’t even.....I can’t regret it, even considering everything up to this point. It's too late, nothing can be changed or done about it. They aren’t coming back. They are never coming back. I should know this lesson by now. Death just happens you just have to live with it.

I have to live with this....

I take a deep breath and then another and another, slowly trying to stop myself from crying anymore. Crying does nothing, it never does anything. Being sad like this too. It's all so stupid.

Though....I suppose it does make me feel slightly better.

I finally manage to wipe away the last few of my tears away and see Hieronymous is sitting next to me.

“H-hey thank you for telling me that, really.”

He looks tense. “Do you want to be left alone for awhile?”

“No...no not at all. Please stay with me.”

“I will, I have nowhere else to be.”

I lean on him and his response to this is immediate, but thankfully he doesn’t push me away. “Is it....is it horrible of me to not regret what I’ve done?”

“Meaning?”

“I left....I left them all....I never spoke to any of them during these past few years. I just...forgot them. Is that horrible to just leave my own family and forget them like that?” How could I even allow myself to cry over them when I wasn’t even there all that time. I treated them like they weren’t my family at all.

“You left them for a good reason did you not?”

“Well....I suppose.....they weren’t....they didn’t want me around.....” I pause for a moment barely able to speak anymore. “I-I was a burden. I scared them.”

“Then no it is not horrible, you did what was best for you. To continue to stay around people who did not care for you would have caused you more pain and suffering than good.”

“Y-yeah.....” I sigh. “There was a fire, a real bad one before I left....burned up everything.”

“Oh?” Was all he could say.

“It was the day of my....of me and my sister birthday. She started it....she got scared and ran. .....She left me behind, though I suppose that wasn’t really her huh? For all I know....that thing could have done it on purpose.....” I take another deep breath starting to feel shaky again just thinking about it.

I hate fire. I hate it so much.

I continue on. “I nearly died, I should have died, I was still fairly weak and sickly, magic was the only thing that saved me. Eva....she was the one that found me...she was so surprised, everyone was sure I was dead. That’s when they got scared of me, somehow one way or another they got it in their minds that I started it....so I left.”

“I see...”

I didn’t know what to say anymore so I brought up random things to talk about, more so to keep my mind off of everything that had just happened. He didn’t seem to mind it. Grim spoke here and there annoying the both of us, but it was nice. It was just simply nice to not think about everything else for a while. At one point I finally got tired and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not update for a while I want to work more on my own original stories.


	4. Recovering

I was in bed, my own bed.  I insisted on returning to my dorm room the day after....hearing what I heard.  I felt good about doing it, I really needed some time to myself to just sulk.  

And cry, there was plenty of that too.

Most of my life I felt shitty about crying, whenever I did my family would just ignore me, or tell me to suck it up.  My old family was truly gone now, save I guess few distant relatives, but anyway, the past is the past.  I shouldn’t let it get to me anymore, it's gonna, I’m sure it is, but as long as I keep telling myself that my decisions were good in the end, maybe one day  I’ll  believe it to be true.

I can only hope.

Anyway, I felt like shit and continued to feel like shit.  Hieronymous he came by once a day or more to check on me, it was nice, but it also annoyed me a little bit.  I don’t like people having to worry about me, but there is nothing I can do to stop that.  So I think about the nice parts of it.

Like the fact he cares about me enough to do so.  That makes me feel very good inside.

Grim keeps getting on me about that and the uh nightmares.

Nightmares, they were back, but not as bad as before for the simple reasoning that I couldn’t remember a single thing about them.  I would maybe scream, speak strange words that made no sense, thrash and wake up confused, but sure enough, I would remember nothing of the nightmare.

I put it off as stress related considering everything that just happened to me.  Though I do start using Grim as a dream diary as well, or would if I started to remember anything at all, might help me in some way to deal with the nightmares.

Well anyway, if I didn’t get sleep at night I was sure bound to get it during the day, not much you can do when you’re stuck in bed feeling awful.  Outside of that, I picked up writing and doodling again.  Mostly cause I was certain Hieronymous did not wish to be bothered every time I felt bored, which was fairly often.  

Sorta wish Ellen and Virginia were here, but oh boy if they were things would be a lot more....complicated, but at least maybe I would actually be able to tell them what's really going on with me seeing they would have been around to see me hurl up a ton of blood all over our dorm room floor........

Good thing they aren’t here actually.  I keep forgetting about the uh blood hurling thing, I don’t know how.

So it was the first day of the new year, a day to celebrate and feeling good about life and stuff.  Very hard to think that when I am forced to continue drinking these foul tasting potions, uck.  I will never get use the damn taste, I hope I never would be either.  

The sooner I felt better, the sooner I’d never have to drink these things again.  You would really think potions, in general, would taste a lot better than this, like come on add something to make it taste good, can’t be that hard right?

After chugging that awful thing down Grim told me something that actually made me want to leave my dorm room today.

 

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday today?”  I said the second Hieronymous opened the door.  

He looked like he wanted to close it again.  “Iris you should be resting in bed.”

“I was, I’ve been for quite some time now.  Anyway, don’t change the subject.”  I frown at him before walking into his room and looking around a bit.

He sighs.  “I simply did not find it important to tell you.”  

“Still you should of, I mean, come on.  We are friends....”  I didn’t know what else to say about it really.

I never thought much of my birthday, no one else did either....I mean I guess Eva did when she was around, but that was it....except for Violet when she was still alive.  I do remember that at least.  Nonetheless, even if I didn’t think much of my own birthday I did care a lot about my friends birthdays.

“So what were you doing?”  

“Working.”  Of course, he was I sorta knew the moment I entered his room, I glanced over to his desk and what do you know it's covered in lots and lots of papers.

“Don’t you think....maybe you should take a break or something?  At least for today?”

He groans.  “Iris...”

“Sorry, it's just I really wish you would've told me if I knew in advance I might have been able to actually get you something.  .....Is there something you want still?”

“For you to go back to your room and rest.”

“That’s it?  You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Fine have fun with your work.”  I head towards the door.

“A book.”

I stop and turn back.  “What?”

“Just lend me one of your books.”  Is he serious?

“W-why?”

“I haven’t read any fiction in a long while.”

“And you think my taste in fiction is good?”

“I would assume so considering the countless number of books you seem to finish in such a short amount of time.”

“Okay...sure fine uh just don’t get upset at me if you find it bad.”

So then I spend my afternoon freaking out over what book to lend to him.

 

* * *

 

Other than that, once school starts up again, I actually felt fine enough to try and go to class every day that first week.  I really hoped it wouldn’t wind up backfiring, but if it did I at least would know my limits right?

Although, I was also troubled occupied with the thoughts of rumors, when I did leave my room to wander for a little while right before everyone would come back from winter break, I heard things.  

Things I didn’t like to hear at all.

I tried my best to keep my spirits up, but worry kept its hold over me.  I still had no idea what I was going to say to my roommates, I had to say something before the rumor mill got to them, but....I just didn’t know what.  That and well I wasn’t for lying, especially more so now.  

By the time I was done my walk, which was supposed to be a short one, I found my dorm room occupied.  Well here goes nothing I suppose.  I walk in.

“Iris there you are!”  Ellen runs straight towards me looking me up and down with a great deal of worry.

I stepped back from her and put my hands up.  “Wow uh, what's wrong?”  

“You were badly hurt, weren’t you?  Professor Potsdam told us so.”  Oh...what?

“I’m fine, I mean I get tired a lot, but other then that pretty well I suppose.  H-how much did she tell you exactly?”

Virginia finally speaks it seems she was putting her many new sweets away.  “That you screwed up a spell, got badly hurt, and oh your sister got expelled.  Anyway got any cool scars?”

Oh well, that was taken care of, I guess.  “No sorry I don’t.”

I didn’t want to talk about it anymore so cue me trying to change the subject, like usual.  “So...how was both of your winter breaks?”

Sometimes after talking about what they did over break, I learned there was an exam at the end of the week.  Oh goodness, I am really gonna need some luck to get through all of this.

 

* * *

 

The next day before class I could hear many students talking about Twila’s explosion.  I tried my best to ignore it all, including the people that actually came up to me and ask me personally what happened to her.

Outside of that, I swiftly found out that yes I could attend class, but sure enough couldn’t cast many spells unless I wanted to feel like utter shit for the rest of the day.  That and well, the second I would be let out of class I would have to head back to my dorm room and pass out until dinner time.

After the second day of doing so, I ran into someone in the hall.

“Iris?”  Oh boy Damien, he’s gonna ask about Twila, isn’t he?  Oh, I really do not feel like this right now.

I turn to face him and try my best to smile and be cheerful.  “Hi there Damien.”

“ _Why did you stop?  Why did you turn around?  Iris come on ignore him!_ ”  I choose to ignore Grim instead. 

“It's good to see you, I heard about what happen with Twila....are you okay?”  He looked pretty sad about it.  Why?  Was he....actually close to her?  Er....I rather not know.

“I’m fine, really.”  Would be better if I could head back to my room and sleep some more.

“Are you sure?  You look fairly ill.”  He takes a step closer to me.

I take a step back.  “Y-yeah....I screwed up a spell over break, still recovering from it.”  Oh please don’t get close to me again, so not comfortable with that.

“ _And yet you are if grabby were to do it._ ”  Fuck off Grim ugh. 

“You didn’t go home for break?”  Even though he was asking, he didn’t look too surprised about it.

“No...what about you?”

“Something like that...”  Huh?  Nope, I shouldn’t ask.  “Anyway, I have something to show you.  I made you a present, it's not much, but I wanted to give you something you could keep.  Hold out your hands.”

The next thing I know Grim speaks again.  “ _Iris whatever he gives you don’t keep it._ ”  Excuse me?

“ _What?_ ”  I reply back.

“ _You heard me, don’t keep it, I’m being serious right now._ ”  I can tell, Grim sounds....off.  Scary even.

“ _Alright, I won’t okay?_ ”  I’m a little scared now.

I hold out my hands and he places something inside it without me noticing exactly what it is.  I can tell it's fairly small and hard.  ...Oh huh.

“It’s a flower?”  Well more so shaped like one, it's made out of some strange hard substance?  “Is it a stone of some sort?”

“Advance Black Magic.  By the time you’re a senior you’ll be able to sculpt details even smaller.”  Oh huh, I should really catch up on Black Magic seems very interesting, just so many other things I want to learn, though.

“Well thank you...sorry I guess I should've gotten you something too.”

He smirks at me.  “You already did by simply being here.”  Oh uh wow.  Was I supposed to get flustered or something by that?

“ _Damn that was cheesy as fuck._ ”  I try my absolute best to not burst out laughing at that statement. 

“Anyway, I should go.  I’ll see you later.  Also...if you ever wish to talk about Twila I’m here for you.”

“O-okay thanks...bye.”

 

* * *

 

I head back to my dorm room to find it empty, thank goodness.  “Alright Grim what's up?”

“Put the stone down on the bed.”  Is all Grim says.

“Okay.....”  I put the stone flower down, which I start to notice looks like an actual iris flower.  Aw, that’s actually pretty sweet.

Grim hovered over the stone, open their pages, and the next thing I know the flower was eaten.

“G-grim?  Was that necessary?”  Grim’s book pages actually looked a bit like little paper teeth for a moment.

“Yeah, ugh.  Just had to make sure to get rid of it safely.  Oh my god that tasted horrid!”

“You can taste things?”  That is new?

“Eh sorta.  Think it's cause of you really.  Being bound in blood tends to have its side effects.”  Oh really?

“Uhh.....”

“Don’t worry you’re perfectly fine.  It's just me who will get affected like I get more....humanish.”

“Okay.  Still, why did you do that it seemed fine?”  Like, come on it's just a rock.

“Oh, he’s a demon.  If u accept a gift from guys like him they tend to have...more power over you?  Ask grabby I am sure he can explain it better than me if you are really curious about it.”

“But I accepted it already?  Will I be okay?”

“Yeah you’ll be fine, it cancels out if you get rid of what they gave you, though it has to be done in a certain way.  Which is why I ate it.”

And that was the end of that strange conversation.

 

* * *

 

I finally had a class with Professor Grabiner on Friday, and boy was that uh awkward.  Or at least to me it was, he didn’t seem fazed by anything that happened over break, but I surely was.  

I mean at one point towards the end of class I almost called him by his first name, that was a horrible moment for me.  Truly felt like crawling into a hole and dying.  Grim just laughed at me, like usual.

I ended up being held after class, oh goodness here it comes.

“Will you be alright for today’s exam?”  Oh?  Not what I was expecting.

“I....don’t know?  I’d like to think so, I mean I been really exhausted lately, but I should be fine....unless you think otherwise?”

I know he can’t tell about the exam and I don’t expect him to, though I would like to know if in some way it could be bad for me.

He seems to think it over in his head.  “No, you will be alright.  Just be careful.”

“I will.  Seeya.”  

 

* * *

 

The first thing I was told upon entering the exam was that I was not alone.  Guess that’s why he said to be careful.  So before going anywhere, I cast an Awareness spell.  

That’s weird why is there a room with no way out?  Oh well, suppose I’ll worry about that later I should get moving, slowly.

I head down the path before me and starting to feel drowsy.  Ugh, this is not the time for this.  I shake my head and turn the corner. 

I am immediately woken up.

There is a Hodag.....why in the world is there a Hodag in here?  Are exams going to be dangerous now?  I try my best to not make any noises, but that doesn’t help, the monster already sees me and is heading my way.

Stay calm, just need to think.....the room!  There is a room closed off so maybe, just maybe I can teleport it away?  But it's so big, could I really do that?  Well here for trying and hoping.

I cast Teleport Other and the next thing I know the monster is gone.  I really hope that thing can’t break through walls, best to not stick around and find out.  I make my way down the path, turn left, and before I know it, I see the stairs and bolt straight up them.

Professor Potsdam says the usual to me, but I earned extra merits from not getting hurt, and for not hurting the Hodag, man that’s nice to know that I don’t have to use offensive spells to do well in exams.

 

\-----  


I thought tonight was gonna be great, I haven’t had a nightmare in a good few days, and what do you know I had one.  I woke up frighten but managed to not scream or speak incoherently or so I assumed seeing my roommates were sleeping peacefully.

Man if only I could too.

I tried heading back to sleep, I really did, but no matter how exhausted I was, I just couldn’t.  Suppose on the bright side it's the weekend now, so no need to worry about showing up to class the next day looking worse than usual.

Though I already did look fairly awful already, especially cause my hair has grown quite long and I really don’t have the time or energy to do much with it.

I hear a noise and I jump up, nope just nothing that was nothing, there is nothing in this room other than my roommates.  I take a deep breath in hopes of calming down some, it doesn’t work.  

Suppose I am just a bit jittery as result of the nightmare.  That and well it was mostly pitch black in our room at night now seeing its winter.

Before I know it I find myself doing something I really shouldn’t have done.  

“ _Hey, are you there at all?_ ”  I really doubt I am going to get a message back, I mean, why would he be up this late? 

“ _...Yes, I assume you had yet another nightmare?_ ”  Oh....wow he is up huh. 

“ _.....Yeah, I did.  Why are you up though did you have a nightmare too or something?_ ”  This was late even by his standards, I think. 

I get no response.  “ _I’m gonna take that as a yes then._ ” 

I hear a sigh.  “ _What is it, Iris?_ ” 

“ _Nothing.....sorry.  Just can’t sleep is all.  Kinda scared too, but I know that’s silly, nothings out to get me, I’m safe._ ” 

“ _And talking to me is making you feel less frighten?_ ” 

“ _Of course, your voice is lovely._ ”  Fuck didn’t mean to think that!  “ _Ignore the last thing I said please._ ” 

I hear a faint chuckle.  “ _You are certainly a strange girl._ ”  Wow.... 

And now I am flustered, thank goodness he can’t see me right now.  “ _I’m well aware of that...  Oh uh sorry about earlier in class, I sorta almost called you Hieronymous.  Just been so tired and spacey lately._ ” 

“ _I noticed that._ ”  I hear something else from him too.  “ _She looked so exhausted in her exam earlier._ ” 

“ _Wait....you were watching me during my exam earlier?_ ”  Wow...nice to know…. 

He goes completely silent then.  I freak out.  “ _I’m so sorry fuck!  I just hear you say it an-_ ” 

“ _It's alright calm down._ ” 

“ _But yeah....by the time class is done for the day, I always get so exhausted!  I have just been passing out in my dorm room till dinner time all week as result.  It's so annoying._ ” 

“ _Well, you would probably feel better if you didn’t attend class all week._ ”  Did he just? 

“ _You want me to....not attend class every day?  Hieronymous are you okay?_ ”

“ _I’m only saying so in regards to your health.  I cannot help you with your....issue until you are well on your feet again._ ”

“ _Yeah...you’re right, don’t worry I’ll try my best to not overdo it._ ”

“ _Good._ ”

I want to ask him how many other exams of mine did he see, but I started to feel sleepy and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably upload next chapter tomorrow, the two chapters after that I am still working on.


	5. Wedding Day Misery

It was yet another Saturday morning in which I would find myself awake at 5 am.  I was far too tired to comprehend much, except the fact I really wanted to return to bed as quickly as possible.  So I dragged my body from my warm cozy bed, threw on some clothing, and put my hair up in a messy ponytail.

I yawned, stretched, and rubbed at my eyes before finally heading out the door.

The walk down the hallways was always long, more so for the reasoning of me taking my good old time.  The mail would get out, sooner or later so there was no need to rush.  

One nice thing about getting up so early was the peace and quiet it brought.  The only sound to be heard were my footsteps alone.  

And yet I felt dread within me.  I shook the feeling off, deciding it was caused by my nightmare from last night.

As I got closer to my destination, I saw a light emanating from the mail room.  Huh, I guess either Minnie or Professor Grabiner was in there right now.  I was hoping for the latter.

With that thought in mind, I opened the door and quickly was filled with fear.

Professor Grabiner was laying on the floor stagnant, around him were these glowing markings, runes perhaps?  None of the words made any sort of sense to me.  Though the bigger issue was the spirit floating nearby him that bore sharp teeth and even sharper claws.  

And what scared me more was when it started to speak to me.  “Run away little girl.  This one is mine and I intend to devour him.”  What...did I just walk into?

Anxiety fills me.  This...is really happening right now.  That thing is going to eat him!

I barely know any Red Magic, what am I supposed to do?  I can’t just leave him here, what if something were to happen?  Fuck.

I can’t let him die, I’ve lost enough people as it is, I am sure as hell not going to lose him too!  I rush across the room, straight into the glowing symbols and try my best to shake him awake.

“Wake up!  Wake up please!”  Please be okay, please be still alive!  Fuck I wish Grim was here, I should have brought them with me.  I could message them right now, but would they even be able to help me in time?

I need to calm down, freaking out isn’t going to help me.  I just need to-

He groans.  Oh, thank goodness he is still alive.  I shake him some more, but of course, he still refuses to actually wake up.

I start to think of another way of waking him up, but then I realize I can no longer move, let alone breathe properly.  My neck starts to hurt, which I assume may be caused by the spirit which I completely ignored.

As the pain worsens I hear the spirit laugh at me.  “Fool.  This one was protected, but you, on the other hand, have crossed the wards that bind me.”  Are you kidding me?  

He was safe this entire time, I, on the other hand, was not.

I am such an idiot.  Is the last thought that comes to mind before I black out.

 

* * *

 

I awake lightheaded and confused.  The room now looks normal, no glowing symbols, no demonic spirit trying to eat me, Professor Grabiner is definitely awake, and very pissed off.

“You absolute imbecile!”  He yells at me.  Of course, he is pissed off at me.  I nearly went and got myself killed again.

I don’t speak, there is nothing I could say in my defense, or at least nothing that I think would make this situation better for me.  

“Not here Hieronymous.”  Oh?  I turn and find Professor Potsdam is here too, well she doesn’t seem angry at me at least.

“Do you know what you have done?”  He continues to yell at me not caring.  It's official he really must hate me now.

She speaks again.  “She was trying to save your life. Surely you wouldn’t want her to lose her soul for such an act.”  I wish she wouldn’t defend me I wouldn’t have nearly lost it in the first place if I ran for help instead.

His words are bitter.  “I am not sure this is an improvement.”  What?  What does he mean by that?  I missed something else, didn’t I?  As if this situation isn’t horrible enough.

“I don’t understand what is going on?”  I barely manage to croak out of me.  Nice to see my throat still hurts.

“In the future Miss Araceli, you should learn not to meddle with things you do not understand!”

If I could curl up into a ball and die right now, I surely would.  

Professor Potsdam sighs.  “Not here, please.  We should speak away from the watch.”  The what?  “I will take her away and explain.  We will see you again at noon?”  For what?

“As I appear to have little choice.”  He glares at me once more before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

The situation was explained to me yet I could hardly bring myself to care.  I was exhausted, physically and mentally at this point, the fact I was still standing was a miracle in itself.   

I was really in a wedding dress.  It was long and beautiful and ill suited for me considering the circumstances.  This is really happening.  This is really my life now.  I have never been kissed, or in a relationship before, and yet here I was to be married off.

There was some horrible irony to all of this.  To be married off to a guy I love and yet he hates me.  It's official I’m cursed.

And dumb so very fucking dumb.

Yet I couldn’t be angry, or sad.  I just wanted everything to be done, over with, so I could sleep for a very long time.  

“ _Hey listen...everything will be fine._ ”  And of course, Grim was now with me too having been alerted to my state of distress.

I reply bitterly.  “ _How would you know?  You didn’t see how angry he was!  He had every reason to be upset, I was a fucking idiot!_ ”

Grim sighs.  “ _Look, Iris, I’m not good with the whole making people feel good thing and I tend to be an ass from time to time, but I do care about you, I want you to be happy._ ”  As if there was anything to be happy about, sheesh.

“ _Okay, so maybe running across wards wasn’t the brightest idea, but you’re not the only one who fucked up Iris.  Grabby did too, I mean who experiments with a fucking Manus in an accounting room, which was unlocked as well.  Anyone could have stumbled in there and ended up in this situation, and he should be happy it was you._ ”

A shaky laugh escapes from me.  “ _In what way should he be happy?  I’m nothing great, asides I’m sure I’m the only one who would make this type of mistake._ ”

The next thing I know I am being hit in the head by Grim.  I put my arms up in defense.  

“ _Can you not be so negative right now!  What happened to looking on the bright side of things?  Really Iris, seriously, you’re not an awful person nor are you a stupid one, most of the times.  You did what you did cause you were scared.  You learned your lesson, you won’t make such a mistake again._ ”  

Grim continues on.  “ _Anyway don’t let his anger get to you, more than anything he is angry about the situation rather than you.  Just give it a few days, he will cool down, you can patch things up with him then._ ”

“ _I hope so..._ ”  Suppose I am back to hoping things turn out well for me as if that ever worked in my favor.

“ _...But on the off chance he is just a major asshole and blames you for everything, I will gladly kick his ass on your behalf._ ”

 

* * *

 

Professor Potsdam once done with preparing me for my.....wedding, leads me down a narrow stone corridor behind some hidden door.

There are hidden doors in this school?  That was interesting knowledge if I were to travel astrally in the future, I might want to look out for them.

Grim scoffs.  “ _Of course there is Iris, I could have told you that easily.  This place is ancient as fuck, could you really not tell?_ ”

“ _Well, of course, I knew this place was old, but....still this is quite the uh typical magic school out of a book huh?_ ”  With the dungeons, monsters, and now secret passageways.

Grim sounds disgusted.  “ _Ugh, you read those type of things?_ ”

“ _I will read anything really as long as it’s interesting, though, mostly I’m fond of historical fiction, supernatural mysteries, fantasy, and anything folklore related.  I’m surprised you didn’t know that?_ ”

“ _I don’t pay attention to what you read I have better things to do._ ”  Oh really?

“ _...Like what?_ ”

“ _It's none of your business..._ ”  Grim changes the subject.  “ _Boy, this seems like the least romantic wedding ever._ ”  Thanks for reminding me that this is an actual thing happening to me right now, for a moment I didn’t think about it.

Dread and anxiety fill me once again.

“ _I-Its not suppose to be romantic._ ”  I could feel my heart thumping hard in my chest as my breathing becomes uneasy.

“ _Wow calm down, like you said it's not romantic, no need to uh faint._ ”

“ _I’m not going to faint, just need a moment to-  oh no._ ”

We arrive at the destination, a large open stone room, lit with candles.  Yup, nothing romantic about being married off in a literal dungeon at all.  Oh god, this still feels like a nightmare of some sort.  I truly wish it was.  

Minnie, who is here to witness this awful situation, walks over to me, smiles, and squeezes my hand for comfort.    She doesn’t seem to react to Grim’s presence oddly enough.  Nonetheless, her trying to comfort me doesn’t help, and the more I think about it I actually might faint or hurl, or both.

Doesn’t matter if I do though, I will not be getting out of this.  

She soon steps away and I hear a noise behind me, I turn to see Professor Grabiner.  Wow, he looks uh different and still very pissed off.  Before we meet eyes I turn away.

“ _Hahaha, this is so great!  Look at what he is wearing!_ ”

“ _Grim shut up, please._ ”  This was far from a laughing matter.

Professor Potsdam claps her hands cheerfully.  “Shall we begin?”  Yes please let this nightmare end.

I simply nod and Professor Grabiner mutters something in agreement.  

So the ceremony commences.  I do everything I was told to do, though rather clumsily for I seriously cannot stop shaking right now.  Most of what Professor Potsdam says I don’t even register until-

“-You may now kiss the bride.”  Wait for what?  Oh goodness please tell me she is joking right now?  

“Is that strictly necessary?”  Professor Grabiner quickly says.  

“....Well no.”  That’s great!  I let out a sigh of relief.

“ _Aww, that sucks she should have lied._ ”  It's like Grim wants me to die.

He speaks bitterly.  “Then I have no intention of demeaning myself.”

...Did he just?  Well then, I guess that is uh to be expected but...but-  I find myself crying.  I never thought he would actually say something like that about me.  I don’t understand how though I’ve pretty much gone and ruined his life.  

There is no bright side to any of this, he literally hates my guts now.  Nothing is ever going to go my way and the fact I thought so for even a second is hilarious to me now.  

Professor Potsdam speaks.  “Hieronymous don’t be cruel she is your wife now.”  Why is she even still trying to defend me?  There is no point in any of this.

“Yeah, fuckface!  You made her cry!”  Ugh.

There is this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, I feel like it's been in there for a long while, building over time till-

I stop shaking.  “Shut up!  Just...shut up. I.-”  I don’t know what else to say, so I bolt off.

 

* * *

 

I teleported into the forest, where exactly I wasn’t sure, nor did I care much.  To admit this all sort of reminded me of long ago back when I was little.  I had the habit of running away into the forest near where I lived when things got too horrible to deal with.  

I’ve always felt comforted being surrounded by nature, out here there is no one who can judge me.  I would usually curl up into a ball and cry, other times scream at the top my lungs.  No one would ever come for me, though I was sure to be reprimanded when I did finally return home.  It was worth it though.

I wish I could just sleep all of this off.  Just simply lay here and wake up with all my troubles gone, but they won’t.  They never will.  This is my life and I have to deal with it.

But at least just not right now.  So I lay on my side curled up and listen to the sound of the wind blowing around me.

It's so cold out here, this wasn’t the best idea to come out here in the middle of winter with barely anything on, but I don’t think I can bring myself to move.

I’m such a fuck up, I always ruin everything.  It was surely what my old family thought, and they did make it vocal from time to time.  I tried my best to be positive, but how can I, especially right now?

It was going to rain soon, I knew that for sure from the way the sky looked all dark and dreary.  I need to move.

Still, I couldn’t find a reason to actually get up.

Then I hear a noise, it was faint yet distinct.  I knew who it was before they even spoke.  “How long are you going to wallow out here in your misery girl?”

Hello, Belladonna.  I didn’t question it, I lacked the energy to do so.  “I don’t know.”

She crept closer to me till I finally saw her in my field of vision.  “You’re going to get sick.”

“I know,”  I respond despondently.

“You aren’t worried?”

“Can’t you tell how I’m feeling right now?”  My words were full of spite.

She inches away.  “....Yes.  I don’t know what caused you to feel this way Iris, but you can’t let it get to you like this.”  In this moment she sounded exactly like my mother.  It made me feel even worse.

“Go away, just leave me here for a while longer.  Please.”  I begged.

“You know I cannot leave your side, but alright.  I will be up in a tree nearby waiting okay?”

I simply nod and Belladonna takes flight.

So I close my eyes and lay for a while longer before the silence is broken yet again.

“There you are you goddamn idiot!”  Ugh, of course, it would be Grim now.

I open my eyes and sit up.  Oh...of course Professor Grabiner is here as well, though no longer in the robes from earlier.

“What do you think you are doing out here?”  He was angry, but I didn’t care.

“Why should it matter to you?  I think you made it fairly obvious earlier you don’t think much of me.”  My words are full of venom.

He does not take kindly to that.  “I-”  I cut him off.

I pull myself up, though I’m still quite shaky and nearly fall over in the process.  “I don’t want to hear it!”  It starts to finally pour down rain, but I continue on.  “I fucking get it.  I am a totally fuck up, I’m an inconvenience to everyone around me.  I’ve been told this since the day I was born, I don’t need to hear it from anyone else!”

I take another breath before continuing on.  “Though I thought....I really thought for a moment that maybe I wasn’t or at least maybe I could do better.  You made me feel that way.  You made me feel like I was a good person, but I’m not.  I’ve gone and ruined your life and I’m sorry.”

My words at this point can barely be heard.  “Everyone in my past wished I was like Violet, maybe if I was I wouldn’t of mess things up so horribly, but....I don’t wish it.  I don’t want to be like her, I never could want something like that.  I’m so so sorry.”

I start to cry and just when I think I’m about to fall down again, he catches me.  I try to pull away.

He stops me.  “Stop.  Just stop.  If anyone should be apologizing right now it should be me.  I acted out of line earlier and I did not mean what I said about you.  You do make a lot of mistakes...but you are not stupid.  You are very passionate, you work very hard to try and better yourself, and I can see that.  You still have a lot to learn, but you are very willing to do so.  And-”  

He sighs for a moment.  “If it makes you feel any better I do not wish you were like Violet.  I never could wish for such a thing.”

“Thank you.”  I hold him and bury my face into his chest.  

“Let us get you back inside before you catch a cold.”

I pull away from him and nod.  “Yeah...let's go.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night I am finally returned to my warm cozy bed feeling utterly exhausted.  Yet considering all that happened today, I can’t sleep.  Good thing I know someone else has trouble sleeping too.

“ _So just to make sure you don’t find the thought of kissing me degrading right?_ ”

I can tell he is grumbling.  “ _No, I do not._ ”

“ _Good.  I mean I never kissed anyone before, but I don’t think I’m that bad._ ”  Or trying to think that anyway.

I then sneeze.  “ _I’m pretty sure I am sick._ ”

“ _Maybe next time you’ll think before standing out in the pouring rain._ ”

“ _Yeah I’ll try and keep that in mind....you didn’t see anything earlier did you?_ ”  Pretty sure I was soaked to the bone.

“ _E-Excuse me?_ ”  Oh god, he did, didn’t he?

“ _Cause you know...I was uh drenched?_ ”

“ _I....did not see anything._ ”  I don’t think he is lying....

“ _Okay.....anyway I know this won’t really help our situation, but....earlier when I try to uh save you I did it for a reason, a dumb one, but still.  When I saw you just lying there on the ground I thought you were going to die.  It scared me so much.  I just freaked out and I just had to do something, anything!  If I lost yo-_ ”

“ _Iris in such a situation you would be better off saving yourself or running for help, which you now know to do....but thank you I suppose._ ”  I want to go against him about the first part, but I’m too tired to do so right now.

“ _....I really felt so useless though.  I’m not for using red magic obviously, but....if I could protect someone in the process....  I think I’m going to start learning it again._ ”

“ _That would be for the best._ ”

“ _Yeah...._ ”  Belladonna lays down next to me and lets out a little yawn.  “ _So....what did you think of my familiar?_ ”

“ _She seemed interesting._ ”  That’s all?

“ _In what way?_ ”  I continue to watch Belladonna she is finally asleep.

“ _Well, familiars are generally a rare sight.  Not many possess one, nor have reason to do so.  That and the fact familiars tend to have powerful masters._ ”

“ _....Well, I guess I am powerful?  I mean you said before it is quite odd I am able to do the things I can do with white magic._ ”

“ _Yes, that is true.  Though it makes me wonder if it's a part of your family line._ ”

“ _What?_ ”  I sit up in bed now.

“ _I’m fairly certain that Evangeline is in possession of one and she herself is a very powerful white magic user._ ”  That can’t be right.

“ _I never saw her with one!_ ”  

“ _You wouldn’t have been able to tell your magic was sealed, Iris._ ”

“ _.....Still, if that is the case scenario....if my family just so happens to have this amazing ability, why wouldn’t they say anything to me?  Or to my sisters for that matter?  Why is everything so hidden?_ ”

“ _I don’t know, it was just a speculation._ ”

“ _Sorry....I’m not upset or anything.  Just....ugh.  I have no idea what I am supposed to do about all of this.  When this is all under control, what am I supposed to do with this ability?  I mean if I am this powerful I should put my magic to some sort of use._ ”

“ _Right now it would be best for you to focus on your studies.  You cannot actually do anything with your abilities until you have graduated from here._ ”

Wait...  “ _So after all of this is under control I am suppose to just live a normal school life?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

I want to laugh.  “ _I don’t think normal really applies to me anymore especially with us being married now.  This is still so insane, the fact that something like this can literally happen.  This hasn’t happened before at this school right?_ ”

“ _No it has not and don’t worry this union is only for a year, you can return to your ‘normal’ school life after that._ ”

“ _You know...I don’t mind being married to you, I mean, if I had to be stuck in this situation with anyone, I would hope it would be with you._ ”  I feel so flustered now, why did I say that?

It takes a while for him to respond.  “ _I suppose in that situation I wouldn’t mind it as well._ ”

After that, I wish him goodnight.  I stay awake for a while longer just processing what he said and trying my best to calm down.  Once I do manage I lay back down and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still gonna be a while till the next two chapters.


End file.
